Réquiem por un sueño
by Cris Snape
Summary: La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981 marca un antes y un después en la vida de Bellatrix Lestrange porque fue la noche en la que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado, la noche en la que ella decidió traerlo de vuelta a cualquier precio. Escrito para el reto "Recreando el 31 de octubre de 1981" del foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"


**RÉQUIEM POR UN SUEÑO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_La siguiente historia participa en el reto __**"Recreando el 31 de octubre de 1981" **__del foro __**"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"**__. El citado reto consiste en escribir cómo vivió un determinado personaje de Harry Potter la noche de la caída de lord Voldemort y a mí me ha tocado en suerte meterme en la piel de Bellatrix Lestrange, así que vamos a ver cómo queda la cosa. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Los ojos de Bellatrix Lestrange se fijan en el robusto reloj de pared. Ya es más de medianoche y se siente a punto de morir de impaciencia. A su espalda, su esposo Rodolphus dormita con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y la bruja siente deseos de lanzarle una buena maldición. ¿Cómo puede dormir mientras el destino del mundo mágico está por decidirse? ¡Por todos los demonios! Cada vez que recuerda las palabras del Señor Tenebroso, algo apasionado bulle en su interior y, ¿Rodolphus simplemente se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo?

Bellatrix recorre la sala dando grandes zancadas. Se asegura de que los tacones de sus zapatos golpeteen con fuerza en el suelo de madera, esperando despertar a su marido, pero él está muy lejos de allí. Tan lejos como el Señor Oscuro. A la bruja le hubiera gustado acompañarle, ayudarle a vencer el último escollo antes de alcanzar la grandeza definitiva, pero él se lo prohibió alegando que debía lidiar esa batalla en absoluta soledad. Y a Bellatrix le hubiera gustado conocer los detalles, pero ni siquiera los mortífagos más cercano se atreven a hacerle preguntas. Nunca. Jamás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y allí está ella, a punto de sucumbir al impulso de morderse las uñas, planteándose la posibilidad de ir al mundo muggle en busca de alguna criatura bestial contra la cual descargar su impaciencia. Intenta alejar sus pensamientos de los planes del Señor Tenebroso y fantasea con la clase de mundo que crearán cuando se deshagan de todos los parias de la sociedad. Sueña con destruir a los sangresucias y a los traidores, con una comunidad mágica en la que sólo los puros de sangre sean dignos de llamarse magos. Deja vagar su mente y por unos minutos logra aplacar sus nervios. Sonríe porque está convencida de que lo que ocurra esa noche será un punto de inflexión y se imagina cómo será el día de mañana, cuando sus enemigos sean derrotados y ella pueda mostrar la marca que lleva en el brazo y gozar de su victoria.

Bellatrix da un respingo cuando la lechuza golpetea insistentemente la ventana. Incluso Rodolphus se despierta y se pone en pie, tal vez pensando en atender la llamada él mismo. Sin embargo, es su esposa la primera en leer el breve mensaje que el ave trae consigo. Cuando descubre que el remitente es Barty Crouch, el hijo de ese viejo cabrón, el corazón le da un vuelco. Deben ser buenas noticias. El chico tiene contactos en el Ministerio y no ha esperado ni un instante para comunicarles que han ganado, que el Señor Oscuro ha llevado a cabo sus planes y que ya no hay nada que temer ni existe nadie de quién ocultarse. Las manos le tiemblan mientras extrae el pergamino y el corazón se le detiene cuando lee las escasas palabras que el joven Crouch les ha hecho llegar.

Duele como no ha dolido nunca. Duele tanto que sus ojos, siempre fríos e inexpresivos, se hunden y dejan escapar un par de lágrimas que Bellatrix no quiere ni puede enjugar. Duele tanto que parece que alguien la está estrujando por dentro, arrancándole las entrañas de cuajo y comprimiéndolas hasta convertirlas en polvo. El temblor de las manos se extiende por todo su cuerpo y necesita apoyarse en un sillón para no caer al suelo. Le falta el aire y ya nada bombea la sangre de su cuerpo. Pálida y horrorizada, sufriendo como no ha sufrido jamás, Bellatrix Lestrange niega con la cabeza y es incapaz de hablar. Es demasiado injusto, demasiado horrible, demasiado aterrador.

—Bella, querida. ¿Ocurre algo?

Quiere decirle a Rodolphus que ocurre todo, pero es incapaz de hablar. Deja que él le quite la carta de Crouch y se siente incapaz de observar su reacción. Sabe que para él también será terrible porque él también aprecia al Señor Tenebroso, porque cree en él y está dispuesto a luchar por su causa hasta el último aliento. Sabe que él también se pondrá pálido y querrá morir y sabe que los dos necesitarán de largos minutos para reponerse.

—No puede ser —Escucha la voz de Rodolphus. Suena muy lejana, como de otro mundo. Como si él permaneciera en la tierra de los vivos y ella se hubiera ido más allá del velo de la muerte—. No es posible. Crouch debe estar equivocado. Dijo que la victoria estaba muy cerca, que lo único que necesitaba era acabar con alguien más y… ¿Harry Potter? ¿El hijo de ese imbécil y su sangresucia? No puede ser. Es un error. O tal vez una mentira inventada por los hombres del Ministerio para mantener a la población tranquila y engañada. Una calumnia.

Bellatrix asiente. Sí, debe ser eso. El Señor Tenebroso siempre estuvo muy seguro de su victoria. Incluso llegó a comentar que había logrado alcanzar la inmortalidad, que pronto tendría el mundo a sus pies y sería invencible. Un hombre inmortal no puede morir, no a manos de un estúpido bebé mestizo, hijo de un traidor y una ramera. Rodolphus debe estar en lo cierto y todo aquello debe ser un error. Un error. Sólo un error.

—Debemos encontrar a nuestro Amo —Dice ella con la mirada aún perdida. Sólo después de escucharse decir esas palabras consigue recuperar el aplomo perdido. Su cerebro comienza a cavilar velozmente, decidido a encontrar una solución que la devuelva de nuevo a la realidad—. Vamos a averiguar qué ha ocurrido exactamente y después buscaremos a nuestro Amo. Los dos sabemos que no puede estar muerto. Es el brujo más poderoso desde los tiempos de Merlín, más incluso que ese fraude de Dumbledore —Rodolphus asiente, mostrando su conformidad—. Y si por algún motivo ese mocoso ha conseguido derrotarle, encontraremos la forma de traerle de vuelta. No está muerto, Rodolphus. Haré cualquier cosa por traerlo de vuelta.

Rodolphus asiente de nuevo. Bellatrix sabe que puede contar con él para lo que sea. Tal vez no estén enamorados, pero su matrimonio siempre ha funcionado a la perfección. ¿Quién necesita amor cuando existen complicidad y pasión? Son una pareja que se compenetra, se apoya y se respeta y, aunque tal vez su esposo sospeche de que su admiración por el Señor Tenebroso va un poco más allá de lo que ella está dispuesta a admitir, nunca le ha reprochado nada porque están unidos y no necesitan que su relación se resquebraje por culpa de algo tan estúpido como los celos. Bellatrix sabe que su marido estará con ella hasta el final y esa noche le obsequia con un beso amargo y repleto de incertidumbre. Tienen un largo camino por recorrer, pero obtendrán el éxito. Sin duda alguna.

* * *

_Después de escribir este breve texto, os voy a felicitar Halloween por adelantado. Y, bueno, cualquier cosa que tengáis que decir, un poquito más abajo tenéis un recuadro muy mono que podéis utilizar las veinticuatro horas del día. Besetes y hasta pronto^^_


End file.
